Galla
Galla (魔神ガルラ'' Fiend Garura)'' was a fiend created from transforming a human into a fiend as explained by Rachel, similar to a Werewolf transformation. They were the first of the large normal enemies Ryu encounters in Tairon as such are difficult to stun when attacking. Gallas were later replaced by Gobdecks, a more powerful strain of the Gallas. Appearance A large red devilish bipedal dinosaur like creature, with claw arms, 2 horns, muscled chests, dinosaur like jaws and a reptilian tail. They are twice the height of a human. Abilities and Powers Fire Breath: Breathing a steady stream of fire that will burn anything within proximity of the flames. Roll: The Galla will start charging up in a spin mode, then release itself in a devastating roll attack. Bite Throw: The most damaging of their attacks, they will bite at the head, shaking their prey back and forth, then throw their victim. As a throw attack this move is unblockable. Melee: Melee attacks are clawing, headbutt charges and tail swipes. Tough Hide: The Galla's tough hide protects it from projectile weapons such as bullets, shurikens and arrows, unless it hits the correct spot on the Galla's body. History Ninja Gaiden: Ryu Hayabusa first encounters a Galla inside Han's Bar as panic men are flocking out. Inside the bar, Ryu first sees Rachel, a Fiend Hunter slaying a Galla with her War Hammer. Later on the streets of Tairon, while in mid battle with SATs, a group of Gallas ambushes Ryu and chews up the SAT commandos, leaving Ryu to fight a group of Gallas for the first time, as Rachel watches on. From then on Gallas become normal enemies that show up from time to time. Strategy *The best way to deal with Gallas is to use heavy weapons which will stun them more often, unlike light weapons such as Vigoorian Flails, which have less hitstun rate. *With the Dragon Sword, the Blade of Nirrti and Divine Cicada slashes off walls are effective until they use their flame breath. *Watch for their roll attack which will break your block; there is usually a warning as they take a second to charge up their roll, although they may unexpectedly roll at you from off screen. *Watch for their head lunging slightly back when fighting them up close; it's a sign that they are about to bite, so roll out of the way or jump off their head and slash. Strike them enough times or ninpo them and they will fall into a brownish haze, then use the essence to charge a UT for the remaining Gallas, or another Ninpo if it's red essence. *Be careful when attacking them from behind, as they can turn around with a tail whip, knocking Ryu away. *During the "Eternal Legend" mission, Ryu has access to unlimited projectiles, and can attack the Gallas with unending shots of APFSDS Core arrows. Five or six will kill them, although not every shot can hurt them if it does not attack the correct part of the Gallas body. *Compared to their versions in Ninja Gaiden Sigma, the Gallas In Ninja Gaiden Black are much less aggressive from a distance and may not even attack Ryu with any of their ranged attacks (such as rolling attacks). Trivia *According to pages 155-158 of Essays in modern theology and related subjects, Gallas accompanied the Babylonian Goddess Ishtar as she journeyed into the Underworld. Gallery Enemy_Galla_130.jpg|NG1: Galla image_ninja_gaiden-221-243_0015.jpg|NG1: Galla screenshot Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Ninja Gaiden Enemies Category:Deceased